Lost
by Anneita Winter
Summary: Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang im Schatten gewandert. Und das war gut so. Aber jetzt bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss den Schatten verlassen, um jene zu schützen die ich liebe. Auch wenn ich für sie nur eins bin: Lost. Die Verlorene.


Prolog

"Nein lass das! Gib es mir wieder" schrie ich durch den ganzen Raum und jagte meinem Bruder nach. Wir beide Lachten, während er versuchte mit meinem lieblingsbuch zu entkommen. Ich las es zum bestimmt tausendsten mal als er plötzlich rein stürmte und es mir aus der Hand riss. Und sein Freund filmte das ganze auch mit der neuen Videokamera die unser Vater sich gekauft hatte.

Doch mit einem mal veränderte sich die Szene vor mir. Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich und mein Atem wurde flach. Die Stimme meines Bruders, sein Lachen, alles klang plötzlich schrecklich weit entfernt. Ich blinzelte gegen den Nebel an, der mein Sichtfeld zu trüben drohte. Mein Blick ging ins leere, während ich verzweifelt versuchte zu begreifen was um mich herum geschah. Doch die unheilvolle Ahnung das es wieder eine Version war, wie ich es nannte, hatte mich innerlich längst beschlichen. Aber trotzdem, dieses mal war es anders. Da war nicht das vertraute Gefühl der Kälte zu mindest nicht nur. Normalerweise waren solche Episoden auch schnell vorbei und würden mich erst im Schlaf wieder einholen. Doch nicht dieses mal.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte mich wie die Klinge eines Schwertes. Ich spürte noch wie ich auf die Knie fiel und am kleinen Tisch, um welchen ich eben noch meinen Bruder jagte, halt suchte. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wange und ein laut des Schrecks verließ meine Kehle. Ich keuchte. Der Schmerz war nicht körperlich das wusste ich. Auch war nicht ich es die ihn empfand, sondern ein junges Mädchen etwa in meinem alter. Ich sah sie nur schemenhaft durch den Nebel, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich sie eigentlich gar nicht sehen sollte. Und obwohl der Schmerz ihre Empfindung und nicht meine war, fühlte sie sich unglaublich real an. Ich hörte ihr Wimmern und spürte wie sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie sollte etwas tun. Etwas wichtiges. Das hatte man ihr gesagt. Doch sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht töten.

Ich erstarrte als sich der Nebel endgültig verzog und ich trotzdem nicht zuhause war. Stattdessen fand ich mich in einem kargen Raum wieder. Mit nichts drin als einem Tisch und dem dazugehörenden Stuhl. Und einem Käfig mit einer Katze drin. Vor dem Käfig saß das Mädchen. Sie zitterte, während ihr immer wieder Tränen die Wangen runter liefen. Ihr Blicke huschte immer wieder von der einen Seite des Raumes zu dem Käfig vor ihr. Als ich auf schaute sah ich dort eine Glaswand dahinter eine Gruppe von Männern in weißen Laborkitteln und vor ihnen ein Mann im Anzug. Sie hatte angst vor ihnen und gleichzeitig wollte sie sie nicht enttäuschen. Das spürte ich.

Der Mann im vordergrund nickte knapp. Schnell widmete sich das Mädchen wieder der Katze und starrte sie an. Zur gleichen Zeit begannen die Messgeräte, an die sie angeschlossen war immer schneller zu arbeiten. Der Katze sträubte sich das Fell und sie fauchte. Je länger die Prozedur ging desto kläglicher klangen die Geräusche der Katze und desto mehr begann das Mädchen auf seinem Platz zu zittern. Die Tränen und die Übelkeit , die mir beim Anblick dieser Szene in den Sinn kamen ignorierte ich. "Hört auf damit. Bitte!" schrie ich in der hoffnung es würde irgendwas passieren. In der Hoffnung sie könnte mich wirklich hören. "Bitte HÖRT AUF! Sie will das nicht. Sie will das nicht. HÖRT AUF!" Doch nichts geschah. Natürlich nicht ich war schließlich nicht wirklich dort. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass das alles nur ein Traum war auch wenn ich längst wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Verzweifelt sank ich an der Wand hinab zu Boden, wo ich in der Realität schon längst angekommen war, und umschlang meine Knie. Immer wieder murmelte und schrie ich verzweifelt sie sollen aufhören. Sie will das nicht.

Als es endlich vorbei war fand ich mich am Boden unseres Kellers wieder. Ich war total erschöpft und erschüttert bis ins mark. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, während ich das Gefühl hatte jemand würde mir die Kehle zuschnüren. Alles in mir fühlte sich schwer an als bestünde ich aus Blei. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte die Tränen weg, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Als ich aufsah, standen über mir gebeugt mein Bruder, sein Freund, meine Mutter und sogar meine Schwester. Zuerst war ich froh sie zu sehen. Doch dann erkannte ich wie sie mich an sahen. Den Ausdruck des Entsetzens in ihren Gesichtern werde ich nie vergessen können.


End file.
